The present invention relates to a paper roll container and dispenser, and more particularly the invention relates to a gravity fed container and dispenser for a plurality of rolls of tissue paper, such as toilet paper, provided with a built-in paper roll holder.
Storage of tissue paper rolls, and more particularly toilet paper rolls often presents a problem for a household. If stored in a closet outside of a bathroom, a fresh toilet paper roll is not conveniently available to a user presented with the unfortunate occurrence of an empty or almost empty toilet paper roll. Obviously, if the bathroom is provided with storage cabinets or closets, a provision of toilet paper rolls may be kept within easy reach. However, because the rolls are usually stored out of sight within a cabinet or storage space provided with a non-transparent door, there is never a complete assurance, when facing an empty or almost empty roll of toilet paper in the bathroom holder, that even a single roll remains in the storage area for convenient and rapid access in case of necessity.
The present invention remedies those inconveniences by providing a magazine-type container and dispenser for a supply of fresh toilet paper rolls, conveniently located on or in the bathroom wall itself and presenting at all times by simple visual check an assurance that one or more rolls remain available from the supply.